Fate Blood Stained Ideals
by Sis783
Summary: Finding himself in a different time Shirou desperately hopes she is here as well. Making his way from medieval Afghanistan to England was not an easy journey but upon hearing the deeds of the new king Arthur it was worth it. Now Shirou must help his Saber stop the enemy invasion. Hopefully he can continue to uphold his ideals while participating in bloody war.
1. Chapter 1 Kay

Ray's of golden light shown through the window onto the sleeping king. Creating a scene in which it would be impossible for anyone NOT to realize the said "king" was in fact a beautiful woman. Normally no one is allowed in the kings bed chamber, but he was a special case. For he was one of three who already knew the matters in involving said king.

"Haaa…" a deep sight came from the knight standing over her at bedside.

_Not only do I have to explain to her why I'm unable to complete my task without more men I also have to be the one to wake her up?_

A calm and serene smile appeared on the young king's face as the Knight reached out to wake her but at the realization she was having a good dream he simply couldn't. After all how long had it been since she was able to have her own dreams? The damned wizard had always taken over them to advise her. Even in her sleep she did not truly rest. Not until recently when the wizard took residence in the castle and no longer needed to communicate magicaly with her.

_If I thought I had a chance against that damned man I would have put my sword through his chest ages ago._

With a smile still on her face the kings lips began to move and in a gentle and barely audible voice "Shirou, I… love you"

_What did she just say? She loves someone? Who is this Shirou? What kind of man is he? What kind of name is Shirou, a foreign one?_

"Huh… What? Why?" said the knight completely overtaken with confusion and worry as tears started trickling down her face and dampened her pillow

"Shirou… I want to see you."

The words leaked from the kings mouth in probably the most painful voice the knight had ever heard her use. She had been putting up a damned good front ever since she drew the sword from the stone. However he and his father could tell it was all forced, it had been bothering the both of them for a while now. They did what they could to relieve her from some of her duties and hopefully take off some stress but no matter how much work was done it only ever increased.

Anger overcame the young knight as he started watching his sister cry in pain.

_This damned girl. SHE'S TO HARD ON HERSELF! All this pretending to be a man bullshit. She probably has already given up on the idea on being with whoever he is. She deserves to be happy too. _

Quietly the knight stepped out of the room and hastily walked down the hall.

"Sir Kay, is he awake?"

"Sir Bedivere, he is not. He looks haggard this morning. Let him awake on his own he needs the rest"

"Very well I shall inform the staff."

"Sir Bedivere, Would it be possible for you to meet me in the war room in a few minutes? I seek your advice and possibly help on a matter given to me by the king a fortnight ago. It has been giving me trouble."

"The war room? It must be a delicate matter then. Very well I shall hear you out. Also I recommend you calm down and relax. You've been glaring daggers."

"I, I apologize my anger over a certain matter has gotten the better of me."

When Bedivere arrived at the war room Sir Kay had already laid out a map and was staring at it intently.

"What's this? And don't you dare say a map I know how you are known for your sarcasm."

"You have no sense of humor Bedivere. It's no wonder you aren't popular with the ladies."

"Its not me who has a problem with the ladies Sir Kay. It is you. Keep up your antics and soon the whole kingdom will start comparing you with that womanizing wizard"

"Perhaps you are right, I have been going a bit wild lately but can you blame me? Camelot is finally finished. We have a place to call home now, and with news of Arthur's victory over Vortigern the savages will think twice before their next invasion. I may need to slow down on my partying but everyone else needs to also lighten up."

"Very well, anyway what are we looking at here."

"Why Sir Bedivere, it's a map."

Shaking his head Bedivere sighed in frustration

"I couldn't resist, right now we are looking at the locations of known brigand encampments. The king ordered me with getting rid of the rabble so that our people may travel in peace and so that more trade may reach Camelot. I gathered my men and started marching but when we got to the first encampment, it had already been dealt with. The second the same, the third? Same. We only delt with ONE, one encampment. Three out of the four encampments had already been dealt with and the strangest thing of all were the reports from my scouts I had posted to them."

"What did they report?"

"ONE MAN! Each of my scouts reported that one man had taken on the men at each encampment. Now we aren't talking about armies of bandits here. Each encampment maybe had only a dozen or two men but still. This isn't some average bounty hunter or avenging soldier here, this guy is possibly on par with Lancelot!"

"La-Lancelot! Do you really think so?"

"Like I said it's a possibility but we cant be sure until we find him. Anyway it gets even better. The reports say that he used a different weapon each time, a bow, two swords from the east, and the last a stone axe."

"A stone axe?"

"Yeah, a stone axe, TWICE HIS SIZE! Who knows what other kinds of weapons he can use."

"So what the king wants you to find this man?"

"Yes, but until last night I had no idea where he was."

"Where is he?"

"Look at the map Bedivere. Look at the locations of the encampments and his path and tell me where you think he is heading towards."

Staring intently at the map Bedivere only muttered one word.

"Camelot."

"That's right, he's probably already here. The town at the bottom of the hill has grown considerably in the past few months. It's to hard for my men to search it all alone."

"Tell me his description My men and I will aid in your search."

"My scouts say he's tall, Short red hair, wears a dark cuirass, and a brown or tan cloak."


	2. Chapter 2 Bedivere

Bedivere could hardly believe his eyes as he looked upon the man he had been searching for. What was hard to believe was the color of his skin, tan, but was it a natural skin color or perhaps was it just that, a tan? Perhaps the strangest thing was the man's left arm. The man's hand was a darker color than the rest of his body and a spiral of the same color was coiled up his arm where it seemed to come to a pointed end on his neck. It wasn't clothing or paint, but his skin.

_Whether he is from far away lands or simply has a tan, I can certainly tell that the pattern on his arm definitely isn't natural. _

The man Bedivere was watching turned in his direction and strangely the man had a patch of white hair above his right temple. This man has a strange appearance, in all honesty he would probably be intimidating with all these strange features and tall stature. However it was hard to be scared of the man playing with a group of children. Especially as said children were pulling his hair and trying to push the man down, happy grins wide on their faces. From behind a tree in the distance a small figure poked its head out. A young girl probably around 4 years old with curly brown locks and blue eyes, staring at the other children playing.

"Why hello there young lady." said the knight as he approached

"He-he-hello."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined them."

"But, but what if they don't want to play with me?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

The girl slowly approached and assimilated into the rowdy group only stopping to turn around and wave to the Knight who had given her the words of encouragement she needed. It was then that the red headed fellow turned to see what had the girls attention. Their eyes met and a look of surprise came across the young man's face that Bedivere could only see as one of recognition.

_Well I am a knight of the round table. Perhaps he has seen me around town before. I certainly don't know who he is. I would remember if we had met before. _

After a few minutes the children separated from the man and went off to play elsewhere.

"Excuse me there, I am Sir Bedivere of The Knights of the Round Table. I am currently helping out Sir Kay, we are searching for a man who fits your description. May I ask your name?"

"Ah I'm Emiya Shirou. Er sorry where I'm from it's custom to say our surnames first so here I'm Shirou Emiya."

"I see so Shirou is it? Where exactly is from whence you hail?"

"Ah Well its complicated, but I'm from a Country called Japan, far to the east."

"Oh I thought it possible that you might be from Ireland, but I see that I am wrong. Tell me, I have reports of a tall man with red hair fighting highwaymen. Is it indeed you I am looking for?"

"Erm, Yeah that would be me."

"R-Really? Well that makes this easy. Tell me what reasoning did you have to face them? They did you wrong perhaps?"

"No, they were hurting people in the area and stealing people's hard earned money and food. Really, I would have thought the local government would have done something about it. I just did what needed done."

"We, We have been very busy. We had issued Sir Kay to the matter but, you are right it should have been dealt with sooner. If what you say is true then you are indeed a just and honorable man. Thank you for helping my countrymen. I'm certain the King would like to meet you, would you be will-"

"YES! I accept, but, but I have a few small matters I need to do in town first. It should only take two hours or so."

"Understood, I will have one of my men inform the king. Would you mind if I accompanied you on your errands? I actually would like to hear a bit more about your travels and ascertain a few more details from you."

"Sure, That would be fine."

The two walked through the crowded city streets together as Shirou bought miscellaneous goods and Bedivere tried to get some information out of him.

"You are a very secretive man Shirou Emiya, strange since you were very open before."

"Look I don't want to lie to you, but I dont think you'll believe me."

"So you resort to cryptic answers. You shouldn't underestimate me I'd probably believe a lot more than you'd think."

_I remember what the King and Gawain told me of their battle with Vortigern. If something like someone becoming a dragon can happen then I'm sure I can believe the story of some foreigner._

"It's so crazy that I'm not sure even Merlin himself would believe me."

"Well cryptic answers might work with me, but if you try to answer such in front of the king it will be disrespectful."

"Well, it's my hope that I won't have to say much in front of the king."

"Maybe the king will feel generous today. Wo-Would you not at least tell me the reason you have come to these lands?"

"I'm looking for someone."

_I have seen a similar expression on Sir Kay's and Merlin's faces before. Though Shirou's certainly looks more serious._

"You're chasing after a woman aren't you?"

"..."

"Hit the nail on the head did I? Well I'm sure if you make a good impression on the king he would help you in your search."

"I hope that's not needed."

"You look disheartened. It seems I touched upon matters I shouldn't have, I'm terribly sorry. Is it truly as complicated and unbelievable as you say?"

"Let's just say some sort of magic is involved."

_Magic? Seriously? He doesn't seem to be lying. _

"The king is a just man if you and your lover have been wronged in some way by a magician of nefarious intent I'm certain…"

"..."

_Again that sad look. Whenever I mention the king it seems as though his face drops. Why? Arthur will certainly help him, does he doubt his honor. Perhaps he doubts my word of the king. It seems we are not entirely trusted. I should change the subject._

"You seem to have quite the load there. Let me help carry some of it."

"Its fine."

"No. I insist, let me take some of that off your hands."

"Well, alright."

"Quite the assortment of items you have here. Blankets, cooking utensils, quite a lot of food and, are these toys?"

"Some of those kids have been orphaned by the recent war efforts. You'd be surprised by how much happiness a good meal and a warm nights sleep can bring them. If I can give them that then I will."

A sad and surprised look came over Bedivere's face as he stared at the man smiling back at him.

_Kind, he's very kind, but that smile is hollow, just like Arthur's. Why does it seem that the kindest people are always the least happy. _

"You are truly the kindest of men. I think, no, I know you and the king will get along fantastically."

"..."

_I did it again I mentioned the king and now he has this pained look. Truly I thought I had more tact than this. _

"Sir Bedivere, you really like the king don't you?"

"I- King Arthur is a selfless and Honourable man. He inspires me to be my best. I just wish that I could do more to help him."

"I'm glad Sa- mm Arthur has someone like you looking out for ah **him.**"

"You, you are a strange one Shirou, but I don't mean that as an insult. I'm actually quite glad to have met you. Honestly the way you carry yourself, you remind me of…"

_Again Bedivere, again really? Why?_

"...the king"

"Really, well I."

_Hmm he seems a bit happy actually, still a bit sad, more of a melancholic look really, but it's a start. JUST DON'T MENTION THE KING AGAIN YOU IDIOT!_

The two walked on through the streets and narrow alleys chatting all the while.

"So you traveled here from Khorasan? That would explain your extreme tan."

"Ah yes K Khu rasan. We called those areas Persia and Afghanistan where I'm from."

"You say Japan is even further east than that? You are truly a far way from home."

"You have no idea… Anyway this is our destination."

Before the two laid a slew of small structures made of rough planks and cloth, held together with rope and other makeshift machinations.

"If you can hand those blankets and toys out I can start on a meal for them."

"Ah yes."

As Bedivere started sharing the goods, a dozen or so children crowded around him. Handing out toys to the crowd. Tiny hands reached out to grasp the doll the knight was giving away. His eyes met hers and in a sudden realization tears welled up in his eyes.

_The little girl from earlier, and all these kids, they're all orphaned? How could we have let the town get to this point without an orphanage? They're all living on the streets? I- I am certainly going to have to make this known to Arthur. He will definitely make sure something is done for these kids. _

"Are you okay mister?"

"Yes I, just got something in my eye."

"What's your name Mr. Knight?"

"Bedivere, my names Bedivere. What's your name?"

"I'm Ma Mar ger y. Mr. Bedfair would you play with me?

"Certainly Margery it would be my honor."

As Bedivere contended with the children Shirou worked the hearth. When the food was ready all the kids gathered and Shirou gave each of them large portions. Leaving the kids with full bellies and a surplus of dry goods for future meals the two made their way up the hill to the castle.

"I didn't know it was like that in town. We built Camelot and the town just kinda popped up around it. We hadn't interfered too much with it till now, but I see that was a mistake. I will speak to the king. Soon those kids will have a roof over their heads and someone to look after them I assure you."

"When I meet the king would it be possible for me to have my hood up and for you to keep my name unsaid?"

"Why would you want to hide yourself from the king?"

"I, I don't want the king to judge me by my appearance, and I'd like to introduce myself personally."

"The king IS NOT that kind of person. He would only ever judge someone by their character."

"Could you humor me? Please?"

"Huh? Very well but if the king insists you remove your hood promise me you'll do so."

"I promise."

As the two approached the main gate a wave of two dozen or so mounted soldiers poured out. Headed by, the regal King of Knights, Arthur himself.

"My King! What is the urgency?"

As the stone faced king went to open his mouth an aged knight spoke in his stead.

"It seems that idiot son of mine has managed to get himself captured by a group of cutthroats at the local pub. Care to lend us a hand Sir Bedivere?"

"Of course Sir Ector. Is Sir Kay alright?"

"As far as we know he's only been roughed up a bit. However threats have been made and so have demands."

"I'm sorry Shirou I must…"

_Huh? Where did he go?_

"Come on Sir Bedivere. Mount up! We need to ride…"


	3. Chapter 3 The Alehouse Pansies

He stood there atop the battlements, staring down at the group of knights as they rode off into town. Many things raced to the top of his thoughts one after the other. Pushing back his chaotic emotions and impulses he focused on the matter at hand and the implications of said matters. He did not remember this happening in the memories he had of Sabers life. That meant one of two things. Either this ends anticlimactic and wasn't important enough to be conveyed to him in the dreams he had during the fifth war or this was the result of his existence here. It is possible that his actions had caused events to snowball to this.

_Time travel is complicated. _

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he followed the group as they made their way through the main streets. Stopping in front of the alehouse the group convened with the small force of guardsmen already on scene.

_I need information. Observe for now Shirou. Don't do anything to jeopardize the safety of the hostages. _

Dismounting from her horse Arturia took in her surroundings.

"How many are there?" She questioned as she surmised that there are only two proper entries to the alehouse. The main door and the cellar entrance, to the side of the building.

"My King! Reports say there are half a dozen of them, and other than Sir Kay, half as many hostages."

"Very well. Their demands?"

"They wished to speak to you and they had mentioned they wanted someone dead. Who though I'm not sure."

Eyeing the tiny cracks between shutters she stepped forward.

"I know you are there. Speak your demands!"

The shutters creaked open as a burly man peered out.

"We want six fresh horses and a wagon! Don't try and give us tired or old horses or you'll receive the head of hostage in return. Same goes for the wagon if its broken! We also want the foreigner who killed our mates!"

She turned her head to her first knight Bedivere. He was always on top of matters and if anyone knew what this man meant it would be him.

"What foreigner is he talking about?"

"My King! The task you had given Sir Kay had mostly been completed by an unknown foreigner from the east! Sir Kay and myself were looking for him today. I had found him but he disappeared right before we met outside the castle. His name is Sh-"

Suddenly a cloaked figure dropped down in the middle of the group. Arturia's hand landed on her sword and seemingly in the same moment had been drawn. Point toward him she spoke.

"Who are you? Reveal thyself…"

"I am the foreigner that these men seek."

Glancing over at the first Knight of the Round table he spoke again.

"Sir Bedivere. I had wanted to introduce myself to the king. I hope you don't mind my interruption."

Trying to steal a glance under his hood but failing the King of Knights stared surprised at the voice she was hearing.

"A-Archer? Is that you Archer?"

_Ugh, low blow Saber. I guess my voice has changed over the years hasn't it? Haaa._

It made sense to him though. He had figured out Archers identity over the years. It wasn't obvious at first but things kept piling up. Rin had always seemed to come to his rescue or had sent reinforcements to him when he needed it most. Like she had known what was going to happen despite the fact that it should be impossible. Like she had seen what was going to happen. Similar to how he had seen much of Sabers life she had seen Archers. Plus add in his abilities compared to Archers. The moment of realization was when Ciel had given him Archers iconic red overcoat. Yeah it was a slap to the face. Tie in the current ongoing changes to his body due to the overuse of his magic and it was basically an open and shut case. Then it dawned on him.

_SHE REMEMBERS ARCHER! _

"Hey Saber. Nice to see you without that tumor of a Master of yours."

_Technically not a lie. I mean Archer was Shirou Emiya after all. In any case I can work with this. Even if it does make my skin crawl. _

She gritted her teeth in a seething rage.

"I had previously told you not to insult Shirou in my presence. Take back your words or there will be a clashing of swords!"

_She remembers! _

Bedivere then spoke up but failed at being recognized.

"Shirou? Wait, I'm confused."

"Fine, fine. I will make sure to apologize to him next I see him." He said in a snide, sarcastic, Archer like tone.

"I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger. I am currently coming to terms with my changing appearance, courtesy of my overused magecraft."

Lifting his arm out of his cloak. His normal skin tone clashing with the bronzed, unnatural and crude swirl making its way up from his hand.

"It seems that these men are looking for me. Wait here. I don't want to disappoint my fans so, I'm going to say hi."

He approached the doors and look up to the second story window. Revealing his face in a manner so that only the ruffian could see it.

"I'm the man your looking for. You can have me if you release the hostages."

"Aye your the bastard alright. ONE hostage."

"HALF the hostages."

"Fine. You'll get the others when we get the cart and horses. The Knight will be released when, and ONLY when we get a ways from town."

"Deal."

He stepped through the door as he passed three terrified faces. Looking around to get his bearings he quickly noticed Sir Kay tied to a chair and three others huddled in the far corner of the room. The five other individuals in the room were armed and glaring at him with I'll intent. Closing his eyes he focused on his ears, confirming the existence of only one individual on the second story.

Kay being Kay spoke up.

"So your the guy that gave these pansies a run for their money huh?"

He was quickly met with a hard jab to the face.

"Tie him to a chair and put a fucking muzzle on the other."

He sat in the chair and cooperated with them.

_Normal rope basically means nothing to me with my reinforcements. Just need to wait for the cart and horses. _

One of the men approached him, lowering himself down to eye level.

"Oh just wait till we get back to our camp. We have a whole mess of rusty tools and knives with your name on them."

"Gee, I'm flattered."

A muffled chuckle could be heard from the bound and gagged knight sitting next to him.

As the group went into elaborate details of all the things they had planned for him the sound of hooves could be heard outside.

"You have your horses and cart! Now let the other hostages go!" She bellowed.

Loud steps could be heard as the spokesman of the group came down the steps.

"Let the hostages go. We have what we came for."

The three, after being cut loose, hurriedly made their way to the door. Cracking open the window closest to the door the spokesman issued one last demand.

"You got your damned hostages. Now go away. Far away! Don't follow us or your Knight gets a knife dragged across his neck, ear to ear. You'll see him well after we're good and gone."

"Wait, are we really giving back this bastard!?"

The spokesman smiled as he looked at Kay.

"Fuck no. He's getting what's coming to him."

The band of soldiers and Knights reluctantly made their way from the alehouse. One of the men approached Kay with a knife drawn and hacked away at the rope tied to his legs. Then when he made his way over to Shirou's own bindings. Shirou glanced to Kay then Kay to Shirou. Then suddenly Shirou's legs ripped through the rope like it didn't even exist. His boot landing square into his face, a loud crunch could be heard as he freed his hands.

"Trace On!"

He focused his prana into forging his favourite pair of blades. Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands while simultaneously a longsword appeared above Kay. Falling to the floorboards it cut through the restraints around Kay's wrists and landed sticking straight up. Kay grasped the sword and blocked an oncoming strike aimed at his neck. Meanwhile Shirou went after the two men closest to him striking at each with his two blades. The first man caught unaware didn't stand a chance as Bakuya sliced him across the chest. The second man went to block Kanshou but his sword snapped and Shirou's blade dug into his shoulder. Kay finished off his current assailant by slicing off his hand and plunging his sword into his gut. He tried to pull out his sword but it was stuck. The last of the group tried to take advantage of the situation and came at Kay with a wide swing. However Kay seemed fine with this, he pulled out his sword and easily maneuvered away from his attacker then in a quick strike lopped off his head.

"Yeeeeah. My sword wasn't actually stuck. Just pretending."

_Yeah this is definitely they Kay from Sabers memories. _

Looking around at the carnage Kay gave a loud whistle.

"Well the others will probably be here soon when they realize these guys aren't leaving."

He put out his hand for a handshake.

"Thanks."

Shirou grabbed his hand and they shook.

Kay gestured towards the bar.

"Wanna grab a drink while we wait Sir…"

"Uh, not a Knight. Name's Shirou."


	4. Chapter 4 The Dufus Duo

"Shirou? Hmm that name sounds familiar. Shirou, Shirou? AHHH! Your the bastard who has his grubby meat hooks on my sister!" Kay stared down his sister's suitor.

"Gru-Grubby meat hooks! I don't have any bad intentions towards her. I'm not that kind of person!"

At Shirou's sudden and flustered outburst the man he had previously kicked in the face had started to stir.

"UGH. My fucking head."

Kay looked down at the man stumbling to get up.

"No one invited you into this conversation." Kay said as he reeled back his leg and booted the man in the temple knocking him out cold once more.

"Wait. One, two, three, four, five." He counted pointing at the men on the ground.

"Where the hell is the last one?"

Shirou being well aware of the hidden man pointed at the bar. Kay leapt over the counter and proceeded to lift the man up by his collar.

"Hey you're shit stain that decked me."

"Don't kill m-"

The man was cut off by Kay's fist meeting his face. He then went limp in Kay's hands. Dropping him on the ground Kay looked over at Shirou.

"Now where were we."

"She told you about me?"

"Not exactly. She sometimes talks in her sleep. Anyway that doesn't really matter. What exactly did you do to my sister?" Kay made his way over to Shirou and got in his face. His eyes never breaking contact with Shirou's.

"Well I uh I haven't…"

Breaking into a smile Kay gave a small chuckle.

"Relax. I'm fucking with you. If you weren't a good guy there's no way anything would have happened between you two. Well not with you keeping your head anyway."

Pulling out a chair for Shirou, Kay walked over and pulled out two tankards. Filling them with the alehouse's signature brew.

"Sit, Drink. She'll probably be here soon. Especially if her lovers' here."

"Well she doesn't exactly know I'm here. With my cloak on she thought I was someone else." Shirou eyed the drink in front of him before taking a large gulp.

"And you just played along? Why?"

"She has her identity to hide and there were a lot of people watching."

"Well I guess that makes sense, but it sounds like a convenient excuse. I know, since I'm a Knight of the Round Table it would be pretty easy for me to sneak you into her bed chamber."

"One, that sounds like a huge breach in her privacy. Two, she would probably be pretty mad."

"Come on, grow a backbone! I can't hand her over to some spineless schmuck."

"Look me being here isn't natural. My presence here could disrupt the whole flow of events if it hasn't already. If it gets too out of hand we could even attract the attention of Alaya!"

"Alaya? What the hell is that? Your starting to sound like Merlin."

"This whole situation is complicated. I don't even know how I got here. If I tried to explain everything we would be here all night and I'm not exactly sure this is the best place to talk. You never know who's watching…"

"You referring to Morgan?" Kay said each word more quiet than the last.

Kay glancing around the room as if looking for something.

"If she is spying on us there wouldn't be any visual cues. Well unless she's using a familiar, but more powerful magus have more sophisticated ways."

"Fucking mages."

Kay downed his entire drink and then stared at the sword he had set on the counter. Shirou well aware of what Kay was thinking spoke up.

"Don't worry. I typically don't get along with most either. I have a reputation amongst the Magus where I'm from. Most tend to avoid me, others give me scornful looks, some who think I might become their enemy try to kill me."

"Why all the hate?"

"That's what happens when you get labeled with the title The Second Magus Killer."

"If you're the second who was the first?" Kay said raising one eyebrow curiously.

With a large sigh Shirou finished his own drink then stared off into space.

"My Dad."

"So what you guys made it your mission to eradicate people who use magic?"

"No. The power magic offers often lures in a lot of terrible people and corrupts many other honest ones. I don't hate mages. I just want to save people. That often means killing certain Magus."

The sounds of footsteps approaching cut off their conversation. Shirou quickly pulled his hood up over his head.

"Just refer to me as Archer for now."

The Door to the Alehouse swung open and in a frenzy a group of Knights rushed in swords drawn not knowing what to expect. An older man lead the group. His sideburns were grey and that color had peppered it's way up the sides of his head as well. If not for the fact of age Kay bore a striking resemblance to his father. Following the group came Arturia, Excalibur drawn. What awaited the knights was a peculiar scene. Half a dozen bodies lined the floor and the two thought to be in a tight situation were relaxing at the bar sharing drinks.

"Hey Saber. Why the rush? You really think we couldn't handle these idiots?"

The already serious face on Arturia hardened even further. Her eyes burrowing holes into "Archer". Seeing no immediate threat the group put away their weapons. Meanwhile Kay completely aware of the situation feared for Shirou's safety, he was walking a VERY fine line.

"Archer what is your business here?"

"Aww, is that any way to treat an old friend? C'mon sit down. Have a drink with us. Relax!"

_She is going to kill me later. I don't think there is anything in my arsenal that might help me out of this one._

"I see my idiot son has found an idiot friend."

_GREAT! Now my farce has completely ruined my first impression on her dad… He's right I am an idiot! This has escalated far beyond than what it should have. _

"Dad." Kay said while raising his glass as a hello gesture.

Sir Ector let out a big sigh. Looking around at the mess the two idiots made.

"I'll handle this. Why don't you and Bedivere take this duo of dufuses up to the castle." Ector said to Arturia looking rather disappointed at his son's antics.

The four walked through the city streets and up the steep long road leading to the castle gates. Arturia and Shirou walking beside one another the other two following behind. Shirou endured the ill intentioned glances coming his way from her until they made it into the currently empty main hall. Arturia quickly made her way up the steps positioning herself in front of the throne. Bedivere took his place at her right. Kay realizing a confrontation was about to take place made sure he was not in her crosshairs and backed off from Shirou. She put her hands on Excalibur and directed her attention at "Archer".

_Oh shit! _

"Don't worry Saber I'm not here for a fight."

A few seconds went by without anyone breaking the silence. Bedivere looking extremely confused.

"Shirou why do you keep calling Arthur "Saber"?"

Kay's jaw immediately dropped.

"You fucking told Bedivere! Oh man BAD idea. Fuck. You know Bedivere I don't know how the hell you can be so GOOD at dealing with people yet at the same time so TERRIBLE at it!"

Arturia's once stone cold exterior changed to a desperate one.

"No, it's fine Kay. Thanks for outing me Bedivere. It's unlike me to lose my resolve."

"Sh- Shirou?" She spoke staring at him her voice barely audible.

Shirou pulled down his hood and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm home Saber."


End file.
